Top Ten Lists
by Michaela Martin
Summary: I started making these in the M&M's thread over on TVdotcom. I figured they would be a big hit here. Hope you all like them. If you have any ideas for other ones let me know!
1. Things That Only Make Sense to DL Fans

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

**Top Ten Things That Only Make Sense to M&M's Club Members**

**10. Grasshopper Chutney goes great with Cool Ranch Doritos and deep fried spiders. **

**9. Wine and Roaches are motive for murder. **

**8. Pool tables + Shots The Best Bet Payoff ever!**

**7. Montana is not just a state in the US.**

**6. The New York City Skyline is not as impressive as a wheatfield.**

**5. A shoeprint in the dirt is cause for a sigh. **

**4. Bugs and eating them will always be funny.**

**3. Rain walks are best taken as a pair. **

**2. Diamonds are just an alitrope of carbon and just not a big deal. **

**1. Squeee!!**


	2. Said to Lindsay While Working

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

**Top Ten Things Danny Would Say While On a Case With Lindsay**

**10. "Ray's is around the corner. Want me to go grab a pie while you process the body?"**

**9. "We do we always seem to pull the 'bugs and food' cases?"**

**8. "Wise ass."**

**7. "Why don't you chase after the guy and I'll stand here and look pretty, aight?"**

**6. "Next time you're getting up early."**

**5. "All the evidence is pointing to the rat."**

**4. "Now that's what I can fast food." **

**3. "You ever call me at 3:33am again, I'm going to superglue your powder jar closed."**

**2. "You put the boom in 'Kaboom."**

**1. "You need a new nickname Montana. How about 'Mrs. Danny Messer?'"**


	3. Said to Danny While Working

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

****

**Top Ten Things Lindsay Would Say to Danny While on a Case**

**10. "Danny, I'm not hungry, thirsty or in need of anything of substance. Will you please stop asking?"**

**9. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, this DOA is going to sit up and smack you."**

**8. "I don't always make you chase after the doot-a-doots. You just go after them because you want to look macho."**

**7. "You're a musican, painter, pool hustler, biker, cop and scientist. Is there anything you don't do?"**

**6. "Danny, could you possibly not use 'boom' in a sentence for at least one case?"**

**5. "I think Flack is funnier than you. It takes some sense of humor to pull off those ties."**

**4. "Come on Danny. I went to the baseball game with you. You can at least go to the opera with me once."**

**3. "Not everything is about location Messer."**

**2. "It's not my fault I know more about football then you do."**

**1. "I think Mrs. Danny Messer sounds just perfect."**


	4. Dannyisms

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

********

**Top Ten Dannyisms**

**10. "I hate rich people."**

**9. "Can't resist messing up fresh concrete."**

**8. "Just like swallowing a worm in a bottle of tequila."**

**7. "Quit bustin' my friggin' onions."**

**6. "I love women."**

**5. "Boom."**

**4. "Ya hungry?"**

**3. "Two buck chuck in a four bill bottle?"**

**2. "What the hell is that?"**

**1. "What do you got for me Montana?"**


	5. Lindsayisms

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

************

**Top Ten Lindsayisms**

**10. "This new girl stuff has got to stop."**

**9. "It's Lindsay. Lindsay Monroe."**

**8. "Maybe you don't know him as well as you think."**

**7. "Make tracks."**

**6. "It's just protein."**

**5. "Crime of patience."**

**4. "Doot-a-what?"**

**3. "Ladies."**

**2. "Worth more than I make in a year."**

**1. "Danny."**


	6. Post Stunt Lindsay Comments

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

**Top Ten Things Lindsay Has Said to Danny After a Stunt**

**10. "So when you hit yourself in the head with the pool cue I can laugh right?"**

**9. "Can I be the one to explain to the triage nurse that you got food poisoning from a bad meal worm?"**

**8. "I told you that smart mouth of yours was going to get you socked one of these days."**

**7. "Don't come crying to me when Stella kicks your ass!"**

**6. "What was the reasoning for tackling a guy on a moving motorcycle?"**

**5. "If you wouldn't run after them you wouldn't end up with more sticthes that a embroidery sampler."**

**4. "I told you not to do that."**

**3. "Can I be the one to tell Mac that you got hit by a girl? No wait, I'll tell Flack!"**

**2. "Wall + Danny + Not Looking Stubbed toe and brusied ego."**

**1. "I'll get the first aid kit."**


	7. You've Been Watching CSI NY Too Long

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

****

**Top Ten Signs You've Been Watching CSI:NY Too Long**

**10. You get all excited while playing poker with your friends when you realize you have the same hand as the dead guy in Bad Beat.**

**9. You yell at your TV during "Till Death Do Us Part" that Danny will fall in love, just give him a year. **

**8. You make excuses to get out of things the night CSI:NY is on. Your friends know the real reason.**

**7. Have had the outgoing message on your voice mail tell people that they must be calling during the hour CSI:NY is on and not to bother you for another hour.**

**6. You've been bored enough on a day off to watch all four seasons backwards. **

**5. You own both of Hill Harper's books. **

**4. Have gotten into a heated argument over why CSI:NY is the best of the three. **

**3. Can name the episode, A story, B story and which team members worked with who on each case just by looking at the calender. **

**2. Boom, Montana, Snow Day and M&M's have totally different meanings than they did before you started watching CSI:NY. **

**1. Have had your friends threaten to take away your DVDs for the entire summer to detox. **


	8. Items Hidden in Danny's Apartment

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

**Top Ten Things Hidden in Danny's Apartment (Stuff He Doesn't Want Lindsay to Ever Find)**

**10. His Cosmo subscription (How else does he manage to know so much about women's stuff?)**

**9. Vanilla hand lotion **

**8. The 3 Disc Collector's Edtion of Titanic along with the book, soundtrack and movie posters**

**7. His Mary Kay skin care line**

**6. The knit sweater his aunt made for him 17 years ago with the Yankee logo that he still wears**

**5. The seven boxes of Froot Loops**

**4. The 700 bottle of wine from Italy**

**3. The three carat diamond ring he bought her (It's not just an alitrope of carbon)**

**2. Men Are From Mars Women Are From Venus book**

**1. The fifty page notebook full of "Mrs. Lindsay Messer" written on every single page**


	9. The Fourth of July

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! And Happy Fourth to all!**

**Top Ten Fourth of July Activities (The CSI:NY Way)**

**10. Mandatory appearance at NYPD picnic**

**9. Cops vs. Techs softball game**

**8. Danny and Lindsay at Messer family picnic**

**7. Mac and Stella at work**

**6. Flack and Angell on romantic boat tour of New York Harbor finishing the night off with sparklers on Liberty Island**

**5. Adam and Danny building their own fireworks**

**4. Lindsay and Kendall spending seven hours in a New York City ER periodically smacking Danny and Adam in the back of the head for being stupid**

**3. Mac calling Danny and Lindsay in to work a case of murder by Roman Candles**

**2. The entire team watching the fireworks from the roof of the lab**

**1. Spending the entire day with friends and family like the rest of us**


	10. Stolen Items

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! **

**Top Ten Items Stolen from Danny's Apartment by Lindsay**

**10. The 8 ball from the pool table**

**9. The blue shirt he wore in the Suicide Girls case**

**8. A bottle of his colonge**

**7. His teddy bear**

**6. The Giants bowl**

**5. The spare keys to his apartment and bike**

**4. The green t-shirt we all love**

**3. His good pen from his desk**

**2. One of his watches or necklaces he hasn't been wearing recently**

**1. The leather jacket he wore to Montana**


	11. Rainy Day Survival

**A/N: The following are some Top Ten lists that I have posted in the M&M's Club thread over on . I thought everyone here would like them. Each one will be a seperate chapter. Enjoy! **

**Top Ten Ways to Survive a Rainy Monday (CSI:NY Style)**

**10. Take an old black light bulb insert in flashlight and search your room for fingerprints. **

**9. Watch every episode of the series but skip to the parts with your favorite ship. **

**8. Watch an entire episode on mute and create your own dialouge. **

**7. Decide to stage a kidnapping of a younger sibling's teddy bear and then convince them to play CSI with you. (Really works if you are stuck for a inside game to play!)**

**6. Randomly burst into a improv song during the autopsy part of an episode. **

**5. Re-watch your favorite episode over and over again until you finally realize that Danny and Lindsay share a pleased glance when he comes into the wine vault in "Daze of Wine and Roaches". **

**4. Randomly burst into song during a confession. **

**3. Take out all the discs from all three seasons, mix them together and watch the discs in the order in which they have been mixed. **

**2. Watch the entire series backwards. **

**1. Watch your favorite episode while surfing the message boards and reading your favorite CSI:NY fanfiction story. **


	12. Resons Why Season Five is Going to Rock!

**A/N: With it only being 8 days to the US DVD release of the fourth season and 9 days to the fifth season preimere I thought it fitting to send out a top ten list as to why season five is going to be 1000 times better than season four. Enjoy!**

**Top Ten Reasons Season Five is Going to Be Better for DL Fans!**

**10. No writers' strike to shorten the season!**

**9. No horribly long plotlines that take up too much time to deal with (aka: Mac's Stalker or the Cabbie Killer)**

**8. We here online are so upset about season four that the writers, producers have to understand what we want to see. **

**7. No Rikki Sandoval to get in the way!**

**6. Danny's going to have the big stick that's been up his ass since Child's Play removed and will go back to being the loveable, adorable Danny Messer that we all know, love and miss!**

**5. Anna's baby girl is older and is requiring less of Anna's time so she may be able to do a semi-normal shooting schedule. **

**4. Either that or she's hired a kick-ass nanny to take care of that baby while she's at work so she'll have more time to devote to our obession that is Danny and Lindsay. **

**3. There will be less single crime episodes so the team will get broken up more and be able to have Danny and Lindsay work together more. **

**2. The letters, angry message board postings and all around whineage that we have done this summer will have gotten through TPTB and they will make CSI:NY the show it was during the 2nd and 3rd season!**

**and the number one reason why season five will be better than season four is because season five is the "changing of the rules" season. Cases in point: season five of That 70's Show: Jackie and Hyde get together; season five of ER: Doug and Carol finally quit playing ring around the rosy; season five of Gilmore Girls: Luke and Lorelai get together...Although I am sure that I can come up with many more cases to point out but this list is getting rather long and taking on a slightly angry tone and I should quit before I make TPTB really mad and the take away DL all together like season seven of Gilmore Girls. **


End file.
